


Ну, типа, любовь

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: К Стиву приезжает странная компания.





	Ну, типа, любовь

Закатное солнце непривычно жгло, но Стив не отворачивался от окна и не опускал жалюзи. Он сидел в одной из гостевых комнат дворца – вместе с теми из своих друзей, кто остался в Ваканде. Это не было совещанием, но теперь любой разговор напоминал планерку. Сейчас они ждали Тора, который улетел что-то проверить и должен был вернуться через пару часов. Стив по-прежнему смотрел на слепящий диск, когда в комнату вошел один из слуг.

– К вам посетители, капитан. 

– Посетители?

– Да. Они пробрались с караваном через границу. Просят передать вам пароль – Скотт Лэнг.

Стив поднялся. Наташа и Роуди переглянулись.

– Пропустите их, пожалуйста.

В комнату вошли, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, трое мужчин, которых Стив видел впервые в жизни.

– Ух ты, Кэп! – воскликнул один из них. – Э-э-э, простите, мистер Роджерс. Меня зовут Луис, а это Дэйв и Курт. – Он обернулся на спутников, и те вяло кивнули. – Мы к вам по делу. Это насчет Скотти. Вы же собираетесь, ну, возвращать тех, кто распылился?

Стив напрягся, по привычке потянувшись рукой за щитом.

– Я не понимаю…

Тот, который назвался Луисом, закатил глаза.

– Короче, дело было так. Вся семейка Пимов исчезла, раз – и нет. Одни только приборчики остались. А Скотт застрял в квантовом мире. И потерял где-то передатчик. Может, его сожрали тихоходки, не знаю. В смысле, передатчик, а не Скотта. Потому что быть съеденным тихоходками – это перебор даже для него.

– Так, стоп! – Стив поднял руку, но привычной реакции не получил.

– И как его теперь доставать оттуда, мы не знаем. Точнее, я знаю. Но вот эти двое спорят со мной и говорят, что я распылю всю вселенную целиком, если нажму ту кнопку.

– Потому что квантовый мир – это тебе не презентацию запороть, – проворчал тот, кого назвали Дэйвом. – На двадцать четыре файла.

– С презентацией был не мой косяк. Это ты поставил мороженое на клавиатуру.

– Подождите! – Стив замотал головой. – Скотт попал в квантовый мир? Скотт Лэнг?

– Да, в точку! Он наш бро. И нам нужно его вернуть. А для этого нам нужно вернуть Пимов.

– И Карапетяна, – кивнул Дэйв. – Карапетяна тоже распылило. Кто нам будет платить?

– Одним словом, Кэп, мы решили найти тебя, потому что ты же все равно будешь спасать мир. Или… нет? – Луис вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся. – Тебе же не все равно?

Стив пристально посмотрел на него.

– Нет, мне не все равно. Мои друзья тоже… исчезли.

– И твой бойфренд? Баки? – состроил сочувственную мину Луис.

– Он не его бойфренд, – устало вздохнул Курт.

– Да ладно? Ты думаешь, что самый умный и весь такой разбираешься в людях?

– Хэй, ребята, – попытался вклиниться Стив. Он услышал, как за спиной приглушенно смеялась Наташа. Видимо, в кулак. Или в плечо Брюса.

– Скотти сам сказал, что он его бойфренд.

– Скотт сказал – друг. Старый друг. 

Луис закатил глаза.

– Ага, конечно. Вот смотри сам. Пацанами они все дела проворачивали вместе, а на войне Кэп как узнал, что его кореш в плену, так сиганул из самолета и устроил нацистам тематическую вечеринку. А Баки ему – пойду за тобой, а то твоя страсть к вечеринкам до добра не доведет. И пошел, а когда Кэп его потерял, то снова сиганул, но уже вместе с самолетом, а ведь у него девчонка была, хорошенькая и со связями. А потом семьдесят лет как один миг, Кэпа нашли, и все дела, музей, бесплатное пиво в барах, а он ходил и грустил. Пока не поругался с одной мутной конторкой и не обнаружил в ней своего Баки. И тут Кэп такой – дружбан, смотри, это же я! А тот – не, чувак, впервые вижу. И вообще-то сейчас тебе капец. Кэп расстроился и разнес эту конторку, тем более все равно там мировой заговор был. И упал с хеликэрриера, но Баки его спас, хотя ему память стирали, но память-то в мозгу, а Кэп в сердце. А еще через два года Кэп отбил его сначала у спецназа в Румынии, потом у Мстителей в Германии, потом у Железного человека в России. И спрятал здесь, в Ваканде, типа, самое надежное место в мире. Пришел к королю и говорит – я в бегах, Интерпол, друганы за решеткой, присмотри за ним, потому что дороже у меня ничего нет. И ты мне будешь говорить, что они не бойфренды? Что у них, типа, не любовь навеки и все такое?

Стив замер. Дышать стало трудно, будто воздух перекрыли. Он схватился за спинку стула, пытаясь вдохнуть. Все встревоженно уставились на него, даже эта странная компания.

– И откуда ты все это знаешь? – наконец с трудом проговорил Стив.

– Мне рассказал Скотт, а Скотту рассказал Клинт, а Клинту рассказал Сэм.

– Вау, – усмехнулась Наташа.

– Короче говоря, у нас есть сыворотка правды и кое-что из штучек Пима. Если пригодится. – Луис пожал плечами. – Просто мы решили тебе помочь. Скотти говорил, ты классный.

Стив криво улыбнулся. В глаза как будто насыпали песка.

– Нет. Не классный. – Он поднял голову. – Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы вернем всех обратно.

– И Карапетяна, – добавил Дэйв.


End file.
